The present invention relates to static seal strips and, more particularly, to a seal strip having an encapsulated sealant which, upon exertion of force, is enabled to escape from within the strip to seal an object.
Stationary windows, particularly vehicle stationary side windows, windshields and backlights, require a peripheral seal to prevent leakage. Generally, sealants such as caulking, putty or the like are utilized and formed into beads and positioned about the periphery of the window receiving opening or window itself followed by the insertion of the window into the opening. In the automotive industry, generally when a windshield or backlight is placed into its opening a reveal molding is positioned over the caulking or putty to cover the caulking or putty to provide an aesthetic appearance. The caulking or putty process is time consuming and may be very messy. The caulking or putty may be unequally distributed about the opening periphery providing a weak seal or no seal in different areas about the window. Also, if an excessive amount of caulking or putty is utilized to seal the stationary window, clean-up time is increased due to the caulking or putty squeezing out the periphery of the window.
Accordingly, designers are striving to improve the art and to overcome shortcomings existing in the field. It is desirable to have a seal which is inexpensive, can be easily applied to the stationary window or its opening, and which will provide a satisfactory seal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved static seal strip. The static seal strip of the present invention provides the art with a seal strip which may be easily positioned onto a stationary window or its opening to provide a seal. The present invention, upon exertion of force, breaks away the exterior covering of the strip to expose a sealant which provides the stationary window with a mechanism to seal the window within its opening. The present invention also provides the art with a seal which applies a substantially equal amount of sealant about the periphery of the window.
From the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.